Fairy High
by thepastelbear
Summary: Levy liked having magic powers, but reluctantly goes to an exclusive school for wizards, called Fairy High. Once each student graduates, they join the top ranking guild in Fiore, Fairytail. She meets a boy named Gajeel Redfox, who seems cold and distant, but becomes warmer to Levy. Do the two have feeling for each other?
1. The Letter: Levy's POV

p style="text-align: center;" span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongThe Letter /strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"AUTHOR: Hi Guys! So heads up, Each chapter rotates from Levy's POV to Gajeel's POV. Enjoy!/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Solid Script: SILENCE!" I yelled. The noise from my friends stopped. "I'm not going to Fairy High! Does it look like I want to use magic?" I said. Fairy High was a top class school, and only wizards that they saw fit got an acception letter. "Your magic is powerful! And after you graduate, you join Fairy Tail!" my friend, Juli said. I sighed, and filled out the forms that I had to give in. "Looks like I'm going." I said, and started packing my bags./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The school was huge! The lawns were manicured perfectly, and students were chatting in groups. Everyone seemed to love it here. "Hi. Do you know where the office is? I'm Levy." I said to a blond girl "I'm Lucy! The office is in the bug building over there!" She said. "Nice meeting you!" I walked towards the building. "Hi. I'm a new student here. These were the forms you said I had to fill out?" handing them into a girl with white hair. "I'm Secretary Mirajane. Here are your books, schedule, locker combo, and pass!" she said, handing me a stack of materials. "Gajeel, one of our students, will give you a tour." I looked outside the office, and he was smirking. His waist length black hair was all messed up, and he had piercings on his nose and forearms. There was even a black exceed flying above him. I gulped, and walked out of the office. "So shrimp, I'm Gajeel and this is Pantherlily." He said pointing at the exceed. "I'm a Iron Dragon Slayer, and you are?" He was smirking. "First of all, my name is Levy. And I'm a solid script wizard." I said, getting pissed off at his attitude. "Well then, let me show you around." He started talking about the school and its history. "So, here is your locker. And fortunately, its next to mine." He said. The way he said that was cute. "Gihihi!" I gotta go!" He said. "See you around!" and he stormed off. A pink haired boy came up and asked him something. "NO SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, NATSU!" Gajeel yelled, punching Natsu into a wall. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all./p

 **Time Skip to one week later**  
p style="text-align: left;Lucy and I were sitting together at lunch. "So, do you have a crush? Don't tell anyone, but I like Natsu!" Lucy whispered. "No, of course not! and if I did, they wouldn't like me back!" I said, a blush creeping into my cheeks. "Fine! I like Gajeel!" I said, clamping a hand my mouth. Crap. "OOOO!" Lucy yelled. A tap on my shoulder brought me back to reality. "Shrimp, you dropped this." Gajeel said, handing me the book I was reading. "Thanks." I said, as he walked back to his table. Natsu leaned over and asked Gajeel something. "Yea, I like her." He said, looking at me. We both blushed and turned back around. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p


	2. The Game we Students Play: Gajeel's POV

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongThe Game We Students Play: Gajeel's POV/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"The girl had choppy blue hair and wore wore a off shoulder orage dress. She was kinda cute. Her name was Levy Mcgarden. It was couple days after Levy's tour and right now was lunch. Natsu asked me one question: "Hey Gajeel. Do you like the blue haired newbie?" I had blushed when he was talking about Levy. "Yes." I said. We have to start the initiation now. " Will Gajeel Redfox and Levy Mcgarden please report to the gym?" Mira asked over the loud speaker. "Shrimp! Its Power assesment time!" I yelled, dragging Levy out of the cafeteria."Ok you two, the rules are simple. Whoever manages to escape the other first, wins!" Principal Makorav said. "Begin!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""SOLID SCRIPT: SHIELD!" Levy yelled. A magical barrier sprang up between us and she ran off. I sniffed the air. She ran had ran into the corridor. I just had to find where she was hiding. With my sharp hearing, I heard the creak of a desk coming from a classroom. Levy. "Gotcha!" I said, slamming the door. She shrieked. "IRON DRAGON WING ATTACK!" the force of my spell sent her flying into a wall an she crumbled to dust. "Ha! That was a decoy!" The real Levy said, running out of the classroom and onto the roof./p  
p style="text-align: left;"It was really windy up on the top of the school. "Levy?" I called, looking around for her. "I'm right here!" She said, leaning of the giant guild emblem that decorated the front of the main building. "SOLID SCRIPT: STORM WIND!" "IRON DRAGON ROAR!" We both cast our spells at the same time. I realized my mistake. Combing my magic with a wind attack cause damage to the opponent! Levy's eyes widened in fear. "NO!" I yelled, as she fell off the edge of the roof. My hand caught something. Her hand. "Gajeel.." she said weakly, as I pulled her up. I toppled over and she landed on me. I could feel her shaky breaths on my neck. "Are you OK?" I asked. Her hand was grasped tightly around mine. Levy was crying into my shoulder. I smelled something fragrant. Levy smelled like vanilla. Gihihi. We sat up and we looked at each other. When she blushed, a shock went through me. Erza, the combat teacher,and the principal came running up the stairs. Erza grinned when she saw Levy and I staring and blushing each other. I helped Levy to her feet. "Levy's really powerful. She can start Level 4 training with me." I said. The principal wrote on his clipboard, and handed her the paper. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emName: Levi Mcgarden/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emPower: Solid Script/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emLevel: 4/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emCoach: Gajeel Redfox/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"She blushed when she saw that I was coaching her. "Gajeel, can I speak with you for a moment?" Erza asked. "What?" I said, crossly. "You like Levi! Why don't you ask her out?" Erza asked. "I am! I have a perfect place!" I said. And with that, I stomped off./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The final bell had rung and the boys and girls dorms were next to each other, and I saw Levi sitting on the step reading her book. Typical Shrimp. "Gajeel?" She said. I sat down next to her. "I was wondering..." Levy blushed. "If you would like to go out tonight? A new restaurant opened." I asked. "Sure!" Levy smiled. _Ok, thats really, really cute. WHAT THE HELL?! I FELL FOR HER! But she is really pretty, and smart..."_ I will pick you up at six." I said, which gave us five hours to get ready. "See you then!" she said, racing inside smiling. The door closed, but I coul hear her scream "YES!" from inside. I smiled./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p


	3. My First Date: Levy's POV

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongMy First Date: Levy's POV/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I had five hours but I felt like it wasn't enough time. I showered for a good hour, then I had to pick a outfit. Gajeel said we were going out for dinner, so I went with a white, off shoulder dress that had blue lace over the front and ended a couple inckes about my knee with knee high socks and black leather boots. I had put a headband in my hair and just put on a tiny bit of lip gloss. I waited inside my room until I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and Gajeel was standing there with a bouquet of roses and when he saw me, his face turned red. "Thanks." I said, as he handed me the flowers. "You look pretty." He said, looking at me. He looked good, too. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a dark blue top, and a varsity style jacket. He put his hand around my waist and we walked to where he was taking me./p  
p style="text-align: left;""After you." He said, opening the door into the restaurant. How did he know I loved Italian food. "Best Italian food you can get. I love it." He said, as the waiter led us to our table. "So do I." I grinned. As we took a seat. We ordered and I sipped my lemonade. "So, what are these magic levels that they assessed me on?" I asked. "Every time a new student arrives, Makourav has them battle a student with strong magical power to see where they should start training. Level One is the easiest and is where all the students who don't use their power much go. Level Two is the normal level. Three is above average, while four, which is where we are both at, is high standard. Five is powerful." He said. "Thanks for saving me earlier." I said, referring to earlier, when I nearly fell off the roof. "Aww shucks. I did what I had to do for the girl I like." Gajeel said, smiling. My hand was resting on the table, and he put his on top of it. Our food arrived. "Levy?" The waiter said. "LUCY?!" I yelled. "I forgot to tell you, I work here!" She said. "Anyways, nice seeing you two here. Enjoy your date!" She said, walking off. "Gajeel, you have a apartment, right?" I asked. He nodded. "Is there a empty room in your building that's for rent?" I asked. I had money from my parents for a home, and I needed to locate one. "In fact, the one next to mine is for sale! I'll tell my landlord that you'll come look at it tomorrow." He said, munching on Penne Vodka. After we finished, we went for a walk. I shivered, and Gajeel draped his jacket around me. We sat on a bench in the park overlooking the lake. The moon reflected in the smooth water. My head was resting on Gajeel's shoulder, and his arm was wrapped around me. He was looking at he, and I turned towards him. I could feel his breaths on my neck. My hands slid to the back of his neck, and his went to my shoulder and cheek. We leaned in and kissed. My cheek grew warm underneath his hand. "Levy?" He said, as we broke apart. "I love you."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	4. Erza's Intrusion: Gajeel's POV

p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Erza's intrusion: Gajeel's POV/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Under the moonlit sky, Levy and I had kissed. "I love you." I said, the phrase eaisily flowing off my lips. She blushed, her eyes catching the moonlight. I picked her up bridal style and walked home. emShe's as light as a feather/em, I thought. I yawned and Levy giggled. "Aww, Gaji is tired." She said teasingly. She yawned as well. It sounded like a drawn out sigh. Cute. I carried her into her dorm, and let her down. "Bye." I said, as she kissed my cheek. I had noticed that she hadn't unpacked, considering that she was moving into my building tomorrow./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Pantherlily was waiting for me inside my apartment. I changed into my loose sleeping shorts and brushed my teeth. "So how did it go?" He asked. "Good." I said, reading the novel that I was in the middle of. "She kissed you!" Pantherlily said suddenly. "HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" I yelled. He held up my pair of binoculars. "I saw you two, so I spied." he said. I forgot that the park was across the street. I should've hid those things./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The next morning, I got ready and took the elevator down to the lobby and went to the coffee shop next boor. After that, I went over to Levy's and helped her move her stuff into her new place. It was Saturday, so we made plans to go out afterwards. I was finishing putting her books into the shelf when she came in. "Like it?" He asked. The apartment was big and let in light. She led me into her bedroom and I sat on the edge of her bed. It had purple paisley sheets. She handed me a box. "Its the picture of us I took last night." Levy was pressed close to me and Ikissing her on the cheek. My hand was around her waist. She had the same picture in a white frame on her bedside table. The frame on mine was black and she had written something along the bottom of it with everlasting ink. It read "I love you. Yours forever, Levy." She sat next to me and fell back onto her bed, but sat back up again. The corner of the novel I was reading had fell out of my backpack I was carrying. "You read? I'm proud of you!" She said jokingly. "Gimme that." I said. She held the book above her head and ran into the living room. I pushed her and we fell on top of each other and landed on her couch. The hand holding the book was trapped between us. Levy laughed. It sent a jolt of happiness through me. "Gihihi! gimme my book back!" I laughed, as well. She stopped struggling and lifted her upper body. She kissed me and I got off her. "She grabbed my backpack and put the book back in. A knock on the patio window startled me. "ERZA?!" We yelled. "I got deposited here by Happy! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE THAT CAT!" She yelled, stomping out of the apartment. We headed out too, because we had plans today./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ok. Since we are both Level Four, I want you deflect my spells. Can you summon some iron?" I asked Levy. "Ok. Solid Script: IRON!" she yelled. The word formed, with a heart inside the O. I grabbed it from the air and munched. "Ready?" I asked. she nodded."IRON DRAGON ROAR!" I said. A stream of metal fire flew from my mouth. ""Solid script: FORCE!" A wedge of air pushed the my spell back to me. I ducked, and it hit the wall."Good." I said. We trained for another hour, and then Levy got tired. We left the gym and went into town. She led me into the animal shelter. "Why are we here?" I asked. "Because I work here!" She said. She went into her office and grabbed her bookbag. "I left it here accidentally this morning!" She said. That's why I saw her running down the street at 7:00 in the morning. I was standing on the balcony. We headed back to our building and hung out for a bit. Levy fell asleep after a while. Using her magic energy had worn her out. I sat next to her. Her head was resting on my lap and she muttered my name in her sleep. "Gajeel." She sighed, her cheeks turned a light pink. After thirty minutes, she woke up. I was watching TV. Then Natsu barged in, worried./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	5. An Attack:Levy's POV

p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"An Attack?: Levy's POV/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Somebody attacked the school." Natsu said. "They're going after students." Gajeel, Natsu, and I ran to Fairy High. When we got there, everything was fine. Natsu led us into the gym. "SURPRISE!" Everybody yelled. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" Gajeel roared, punching Natsu. Lucy had thrown the party for us because Gajeel and I were dating. Classic.

A couple days later, I was sitting in the Library after school, doing some homework. A stack of books was towering over my head. I was busy deciphering languags es for Erza's class, when my phone rang. It was an alarm that said I had to go, so I packed up and headed back home.

I was sipping on some tea and Gajeel was seeing if he could catch popcorn in his mouth. The popcorn was winning. We were having a movie night. I clicked play on my TV remote and our favorite action movie came on. Gajeel already had pulled me close to him. "If I was the bad guy and you were the good guy, what would you do." I asked him. "I'd want to beat you up, but you're tough and too pretty to do that. So I make you good." he said, grinning. "Everyone thinks I'm tough and won't let anyone near me. You proved them wrong, Levy." He said, blushing. I looked up and him and smiled. He had popcorn in his hair and I brushed it out. My head was in his lap, and Gajeel was stroking my hair. His hand was was wrapped tightly around my waist. I let out a sigh. He looked down at me and picked me up, and placed me standing on the couch. We grinned, and he leaned in, kissing me. His hand pushing me down, and then he was on top of me. I rolled over and I was on top of him. He laughed his strange "Gihihi!" And we sat back up on the couch, watching the rest of the movie.

"SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!" I yelled, aiming at Lucy. "Open! Gate of the water maiden, Aquarius!" She opened the gate for her most sarcastic spirit. "LUCY! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A DATE!" she yelled putting out my fire. "I can relate." I said, aiming again. "and who's YOUR man?" Aquarius said. "Levy! I gotta show you this!" Gajeel said, popping his head into the gym. "Bye!" Aquarius said, closing her gate. "We'll do this again!" I said, waving goodbye to Lucy. "What?" I asked Gajeel. He covered my eyes and walked me a good distance. "Open your eyes." He said. Gajeel had led me to the waterfront. He had ssneet up an romantic meal, and what I found bizarre is the birthday cake. "Today's your Seventeenth, remember?" he said, leading me to my seat. "I forgot." I blushed. We ate and then Gajeel led me to his apartment. What was he doing?


	6. Moonlight: Gajeel's POV

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongMoonlight: Gajeel's POV/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Levy and I were falling asleep on my bed. Her arms were wrapped around my neck, and her knees were tucked, touching my chest. My chin was resting on top of her head. The moonlight reflected off of her. My hand was resting on her hair. I fell asleep, with the scent of vanilla in my mind./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The next morning, we were pulling our suitcases towards the train station. Lucy, Natsu, Levy, and I were invited to the Zodiac Ball, an formal party that only four students from all the wizard schools in Fiore go to. It was at the Akaine Resort, and we had thirteen days of vacation. I scooped up Levy and deposited her on my back "You excited Gaji?" she said. "Yep." I said, taking a seat on the train. I was holding her hand over the table. "So about last night..." I said, blushing. "Aw, it was no big deal. Blame me for becoming really tired! And you didn't have my key, so it was nice of you to let me camp out at your place!" Levy said, smiling. She had her nose in a book, and I was busy finishing an essay for Elfman's Spell Physics class about magic trajectory. A couple hours later we arrived, and we checked into our room. Lucy didn't have a room to share with anybody, while Levy and I did. Thirteen days sharing resources with my girlfriend was ok, considering she didn't hog the bathroom all the time. We were hanging out on the beach, and Levy was reading again. "Gajeel!" She protested, as I plucked the book out of her hand. I picked her up and saw an familiar face hanging out with Lucy. Or more like making out with Lucy./p  
p style="text-align: left;""NATSU!?" Levy and I both yelled, shocked. "Oh hi guys!" he said, giving Lucy a piggyback ride. I growled, wrapping around my arm around Levy. I knew that he would try going for her because he'd think I was jealous. "Listen here, buddy." I took Natsu and pinned him up against a tree. "Go for Levy and instead, you'll go six feet under." He nodded, grabbed Lucy's hand and ran off, Happy trailing behind him. "Gajeel, I never knew you cared that much!" Levy joked. I set her down. "Squirt. I do care. So much." I lowered my voice down so only she could hear. Levy stood still for a second. Then she hugged me. "Squirt. You're small and hard to find, so don't leave me, OK?" I muttered."OK." Levy, whispered. We headed back to the room so we could get ready for the Zodiac Ball./p  
p style="text-align: left;My hair was gelled in the front and smoothed into a ponytail in the back. It was a ball, so I had to try taming my hair. Levy was humming and I turned around. She was in a dressing gown, doing her hair. I turned back to my outfit. A suit with a red tie, and black shiny leather shoes. It was different, but suitable. "Gajeel, what do you think?" My jaw dropped. Levy had on a silver floor length dress, that had a navy blue sash to add color. Her hair was decorated with a jeweled headband. She also smelled strongly of vanilla. I turned beet red and stuttered out an answer "gorg-gorgeo-...Wow." I finally said. I did a mock bow. "My lady. Will you do me the honor of going to the Zodiac Ball with me?" I said. "My good sir, I would be honored." she smiled, playing along. She let out her melodic laugh. That stole my heart./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p


	7. The Zodiac Ball

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongThe Zodiac Ball: Levy's POV/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Gajeel! Stop staring!" I scolded. "Sorry Shrimp." He said, blushing./p  
p style="text-align: left;""WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT?!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sorry."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"The party was extravagant. "Presenting Sir Gajeel Redfox and Miss Levy McGarden." The annoucer said to everybody in the ballroom. I was holding Gajeel's upper arm, and he was clutching my waist. He let out a little growl. Every single boys' jaws dropped when they saw me, and their dates scowled. "Don't leave my side." He said. I smiled. The music started, and he led me onto the dance floor. We waltzed and I felt his hand leave my shoulder and into my hair. Gajeel pressed me into him, and my head rested over his shoulder. His hair tickled my cheek. "Gajeel, why did you fall in love with me in the first place?" I asked. "Well, you are pretty, smart, and goddamn amazing." He replied. We took a seat and he left to go get a drink. That's when I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I blacked out./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAuthor: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was really short! Gajeel is gonna be really angry in the next chapter, so prepare for a smackdown! Should I write a sequel of them in the guild after they graduate?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	8. PAWS OFF!: Gajeel's POV

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongPAWS OFF!: Gajeel's POV/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"My friend, Rogue and I were searching for Levy. She had disappeared after I had left the table for a drink. I caught a whiff of vanilla. "The basement!" I yell, and we charged downstairs. We come to a dead end. "SHADOW DRAGON: ROAR!" Rogue yelled, his spell knocking it down. A dark passageway opened up before us./p  
p style="text-align: left;""HELP! GAJEEL!" I hear somebody scream. Levy! "Aw, isn't that sweet. Sorry honey, but your knight in shining armor will never come!" A male voice cackled. "GAJEEL!" she screamed again. emSlap./em Bastard. Nobody hurts her! We ran into a circular room, and my eyes widened. Levy was gagged and tied to a pillar. There were red marks on her face and arms from where she was hit. "Well, well, you apparently did come." a voice said. A man with pointed ears and a scar over one eye in front of her. It was Cobra, a man who ran a wizarding school that promoted evil. He was sent to prison a year ago, but escaped.

"Let her go."

"No. If you want her so badly, come get her."

His hands were wrapped around her neck. Levy cringed, and gasped for air. "IRON DRAGON: ROAR!" I yelled, the spell hitting him in the head. I had fought this guy before. Why didn't he hear my thoughts? Rogue had Cobra pinned to a wall. "Why did you do this?" he growled.

"To turn her into Cubellios."

The scum had wanted to turn Levy into his giant snake slave. Cobra fainted, and I got the authorities to come take him away. "Levy, are you ok?" I asked. The marks on her body were fading, and she was walking back towards the ball. "I'm fine, just a little shaken up." she replied. We walked back towards the ball and Levy made me do FIVE dances. My feet were aching so badly when we got back to the room. I stripped down to by boxers and Levy changed into her sleep shorts and tank top. I logged onto my laptop and logged onto Netflix. We wanted to catch up on Game of Thrones, so I clicked on the episode from a few days ago. I munched on some chips. "Gajeel, you have dip all over your mouth." she giggled, wiping my mouth. She popped a bottle of Coke open and it landed in my hair. I picked it out and help it over my head. "You only get it if you-" I was cut off because Levy kissed me confidently, and pushed me over. I clicked pause on the video and I gripped her back and hair. She blushed and gripped my chest. I moved my mouth to her neck and whispered. "You're my world, ok?"

"Ok."

A few hours later, I woke up. Levy was sleeping next to me, and sighed. Her hair was ruffled and sticked up in odd places. Gihi, it was cute. I got out of bed and put on my black hightops, a white shirt, and grey shorts. Levy moaned and sat up. _Uh oh_. "ARGH!" she yelped, and pulled the sheet up to cover her chest. "Give me a shirt." I threw her onr of mine, because it was pretty long. She pulled it on and went to go get ready.

 **Time skip to Jellal's class back at school**

Levy was busy working on her story that was due. she had already typed up everything and was editing. I stared at the laptop screen. I was doing a story about an dragon hint and how the dragon killed everybody. I only had one more page to write, about when the dragon finds his mate. "Metallicana and Libraria...hmmmm." I just made up a dragon with a bookish name and gave her Levy's personality. Just like us in real life. I grinned and hit print. The bell rang, signaling the end of class. I waited for Levy, and she came out. Her top had the word "Queen" printed on it.

"So, Gajeel, the Couple's Dance is coming up, and I'm guessing you and Levy are going together?" Lucy asked. I nodded. You and your date had to dress alike, and we were stumped. "I have an idea of what you can wear!" She squealed. Lucy handed me a shirt, that was identical to Levy's except it had "King" printed on it. I suddenly knew how to add a little something extra to this outfit.

I walked back home and made a little pit stop to the party store across the street. My phone beeped.

Levy: Where r U?

Me: party store

Me: meet me in ap. in 10

Levy: kk luv u

I got the goods and ran back to the apartment building. I burst my spacious apartment and saw Levy sitting on my couch. "I have an idea for the Couples Dance." I held up a fake king and queen's crown. Levy pointed to the shirt. "Wear that and Lucy gave me the king's."

"Gajeel Redfox, you are a genius!"

I smiled and we shared a quick kiss.


	9. Graduation: Both POV

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongGraduation:Levy AND Gajeel's POV/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"AU: Ok so I really had nobody follow this story and idk if anybody read it but a sequel to this is coming out so ya. In this chapter the POV will switch halfway so heads up!/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Levy's POV:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"My final magic test was today! Gajeel and I had progressed to level seven, which we would then improve once we joined the guild. "Hey,Babe." a voice purred from my doorway. "Really? I have no words." I said, rolling my eyes. I packed my laptop into my bag and rushed out to meet Gajeel. "Want some?" he asked, offering me some chocolate Pocky sticks "You are such a baby!" I teased, plucking three out of the box. We stepped out into the sunny Magnolia City weather. I walked into the coffee shop next door and ordered a double chocolate frappachino with java chips and whipped cream. I needed the caffeine, because all my classes were cancelled for my magic final, which would take the whole day. "I climbed into Gajeel's black convertible. He already was jamming out to the rock band we with. "After prom, you are so sleeping over." He said mischievously./p  
p style="text-align: left;""We'll see."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"A few minutes later, we pulled up to the school, and everybody was piling into the gym, which had been turned into a stadium. "Attention students! please take your seats!" Principal Makarov said into a microphone. Dead silence fell over the immense area. "Divide into your teams and devise your strategy! The objective is to capture your opponents flag!" So our test was a magical capture the flag tournament. Gajeel, Lucy, Natsu, and Grey were on my team, along with everybody else. There were at least a hundred players on each team. There were about 350 students in the senior year, so the teams were big. This was just to assess power strength, but the students all made a bet with one person on the other team, so each loser had to cough up ten dollars for each of us. It wasn't a lot, but our pride was at stake. And bragging rights. And now I started sounding like Gajeel. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"A loud siren signaled the beginning of the game, and the stands disappeared, leaving everybody in a vast forest. Gajeel and I were on the offensive crew, so we had to charge straight into enemy territory. The second we stepped over the boundary line, we were trapped in a rune cage. Freed's work. The teachers had booby trapped the arena along with all the ones the students cast. "To pass...kiss?" I read. Obviously this was meant for people who were not together to be trapped in, boy or girl. "Shrimp, that's too easy. Its not like he asked us to knock each other out." He leaned in, and kissed me confidently. The barrier disappeared, but I held us back. "Solid Script: REVEAL!" I yelled. Invisible traps appeared and we carefully made our way through. "GAJEEL REDFOX AND HAVE MADE IT INTO SECTOR TWO!" Makorav's voice echoed. There were cheers from the students supporting our side. "Water Slicer!" a sudden voice yelled, and we avoided Juvia's spell./p  
p style="text-align: left;""IRON DRAGON CLAW!" Juvia hit a tree and we sprinted forward, deeper into the enemies fortress. After a few battles, we were bruised and somewhat battered, but in the center of our opponents side. The flag was in sight, and we saw Lucy and Natsu in the trees next to us. "Now."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Leo!" the stupid playboy, Loke, appe, in his Celestial Spirit glory. Natsu was busy bashing heads with Gajeel, and I was trying to sneak around unoticed, looking for an opening. The game had been going on for five hours, and I was at my limit, with my team in the lead. "Yes!" I hissed, looking at the undefended side of the flag. "Solid Script: Speed!" I zipped around the guards an onto the platform. "Sorry bou, but your time is...up." With the last word, I pulled the flag out of the ground and held it over my head. The forest disappeared and my team tackled me in hugs. "MAKE SPACE PEOPLE! NOW!" Gajeel yelled. Everybody formed a circle around Gajeel and I. He grinned and played with my hair, his hand moving slowly down to my neck. He kissed me for the second time today, and I was lifted off my feet. Literally. The crowd roared and we were presented with the victory trophy. I was really drained though. The principal dissmissed us and we headed into the official guildhall for our graduation./p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongGajeel's POV:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"We collapsed into my room, exhausted. I stared at the new black guild emblem on my arm. Levy's was on her upper bacl, left corner. It was a simple white with an orange outline. I traced it with my finger. "Kyaa! Gajeel, that tickles." She said, and headed back into her apartment to get ready for prom. I took a shower and gelled my hair out of my face. I was not putting it up tonight. After a good hour, I was ready in a simple black and white tuxedo. I knocked on Levy's door and she came out. emWhy does she always amaze me?/em She looked stunning in a knee length dress which had layer on layer of fabric on it. It was a pretty blue-purple color and a black belt which had a rhinestone butterfly on her waist. I attached the corsage I got her onto her wrist. It was a mint green. "She kissed me on the cheek and we headed of to the dance. It was jam-packed full of students. "Levy-Chan!" Lucy squealed, Natsu following behind her. "Sup Metalhead." he said nonchalant. I grinned. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""OH MY MAVIS! YOU DID WHAT WITH HIM?!" Lucy yelled. Levy blushed and giggled. She must have told Lucy about the night after we had gotten back from the Zodiac Ball. We walked off, and I took a peek back. Natsu and Lucy were kissing. Duh. After a couple hours, the slow dance happened. Levy was resting her head on my shoulder. Gihihi. "Ya know Shrimp, I'm glad we met." I whispered. She just smiled./p  
p style="text-align: left;"After three more hours, prom was over and we were at my apartment, in my bedroom. Lily was fat asleep in the living room after eating 20 kiwis. Shrimp was pinned underneath me, while I was kissing her neck. "Mmmhhmm...Ga...jeel.." She sighed. Lucky Lily wasn't up, because he would've been scandalized to see what was going on. She was clinging to my chest, and her face all red. It was pretty cute. "Gihihi." We were both flustered by the end, and incredibly tired. We fell asleep clinging to each other, and I knew that she was mine forever./p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongThats THE END FOLKS! The Sequel writing starts...NOW! Thanks for all the reviews and support!/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
